The Cove
by Wuffers
Summary: AU MakotoHarukaMichiru Haruka and Makoto have grown up together. Haruka and Michiru fall in love, but what does Makoto think about it. You'll like it I promise. LOOK A NEW CHAPTER GASP ADDED 6152007
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and only write this for my own pleasure. So enjoy.

No warnings I don't want to give anything away.

****

Makoto sighed as she closed the door to her locker. It had been a long day and it wasn't even noon yet. The rumble of the students coming and going to their classrooms was overwhelming; however as a public school student she had learned how to ignore the outburst of the other students and turn it into white noise. If nothing else the school taught the students how to ignore the actions of others.

Suddenly Makoto felt a tap on her arm. She looked down to see a blushing girl who couldn't have been much than older 14 maybe 15. The young girl held out a small bento box for Makoto. The poor child was so nervous that the small box almost fell out of her hands. Makoto quickly took the box from the young girl before she dropped it. She thanked the young girl and opened the box to see a well prepared meal that looked as though it took some time. She thanked the blushing girl again, bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek. The young girl squealed with joy and ran off to tell her friends of the kiss her crush had given her. 

Makoto sighed again and tucked the bento box under her arm as she walked to her next class. Of course before she could get too far from the scene of the crime a loud voice echoed through the hall that she could not ignore.

"Hey Kino!" Makoto cringed as she turned to face her blonde friend. "Flirtin' with the underclassmen again." Haruka said with a smirk as she leaned against Makoto's locker. 

Haruka and Makoto had grown up together. Makoto's father had worked for Haruka's before the untimely death of both him and his wife. The Tenou family had taken Makoto in as one of their own daughters. Makoto was forever grateful to Haruka and her family. 

Like her butch friend, Makoto had decided to wear the male uniform of the school. Not because she wanted to but only because the school didn't have a female uniform that fit. Makoto honestly hated looking so male and would rather wear a female uniform, but life doesn't always work out that way. 

"The girl just got a crush. I don't feel the need to destroy whatever self-esteem she does have. It takes a lot of guts to tell some one you like them." Makoto said to Haruka. Haruka pushed herself up from the locker and put her hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"Figures you would turn it into some sort of charity case. You always seem to…" 

However before Haruka could finish her statement she was thoroughly glomped by an excited Michiru.

Haruka was momentarily stunned but quickly regained her balance with Michiru comfortably perched on her back. 

"Haruka you will never believe what happened." Michiru said as she started to bounce on Haruka. This was about the time that Makoto stopped listening. Though her two friends could be entertaining she just didn't feel like watching their antics. In fact sometimes being around the two lovebirds could be in a word, annoying. Of course, just when Makoto was starting to feel depressed and was considering just leaving, Michiru changed her attention from Haruka to her. 

"So what do you think Makoto?" Makoto shook her head and looked at Michiru. She blushed and put her head down her hand scratching the back of her head in a nervous gesture.

"Um…honestly Michiru I wasn't really listening." Michiru jumped down from Haruka and stood in front of Makoto. Michiru was slightly shorter than Makoto, enough so that when they hugged Michiru's face fit in the place where Makoto's neck and shoulder met. Making the embraces they shared seems terribly intimate. They often used this to torture poor Haruka. This time though Michiru was using it to torture poor Makoto. 

Michiru put her arms around Makoto and brought her into a hug. She lifted herself enough to whisper in her ear.

"I could always tell you this way, my Mako." Michiru's voice was breathy against Makoto's ear and caused a shiver to run through her. Though Makoto knew that Michiru meant nothing by her actions, Michiru was still a beautiful woman. Makoto dropped her bag and bento box, threw her arms around Michiru and twirled her around in a circle. Michiru giggled and clung to Makoto as the world twirled around her. Makoto set her back down and pulled her close as she looked at a frowning Haruka.

"I'm stealing your girlfriend. We're eloping." Makoto said with a smirk. This was a game they often played even as young children. Michiru buried her face in Makoto's ample chest to quiet her laughing. 

Michiru would never tell anyone, but she secretly loved watching these two strong women fight over her attention and though she loved Haruka she knew that she could just as easily fall for Makoto.

Haruka said nothing as she approached the two friends. Often what would happen was Haruka would pull Michiru from Makoto's grasp and kiss her passionately while Makoto would claim defeat and kiss Michiru's hand and say that the better woman won. However that did not happen this time.

Haruka smirked as she put her arms around both Michiru and Makoto and pushed the full length of her body against Michiru's back. 

A gasp escaped Michiru as she felt the power of both the women surrounding her. The quiet potential of Makoto, like a storm in the distance; and the rush of Haruka, like the wind she longed to be. The image of these two women making love to her at the same time was so intense that Makoto had to pull herself away from them before she did something she might regret, like fucking them in the middle of the busy hallway.

Michiru pulled herself from the two women and when she turned to look at them she was in awe of them. Both women were dressed in the boy's uniform, a simple white collar shirt and black slacks with a maroon jacket with the school symbol on it. However the two women were a stark contrast to the other. Makoto kept her shirt tucked in and all the buttons fastened as well as her jacket always stayed closed. Haruka liked to leave the top buttons undone or have her shirt un-tucked and she never wore the jacket. 

Makoto's chestnut hair was long and Michiru knew that it was as soft as it looked; however as many times as Michiru tried to tell her to leave it down Makoto always kept it in a ponytail, stating that it was easier to maintain that way.

Haruka's hair was short a sandy blonde in a sharp layered boy's cut. Though the hair looked full, Michiru knew how fine it truly was. 

Michiru stared into two sets of hungry eyes, one jade the other teal, and had to wrap her arms around herself to stop from reaching out to them.

Luckily before Michiru had to say anything the late bell rang and she darted away from the two of them as fast as she could. 

Haruka and Makoto were left blinking in the hallway as Michiru ran off. The two women looked at each other for a moment, and then shrugged. Haruka helped Makoto gather her things and they walked to their class together.

"So what was Michiru babbling about anyways?" Makoto asked as they entered their class.

"Something about some art exhibit coming into town. I really wasn't listening either." Makoto and Haruka both laughed which got them an evil look from their teacher. Both girls bowed and apologized as they sat down to study Japanese Modern History.

Finally the day was over and Makoto was back at her locker putting away her school books. There had been several notes from secret admires as always, and as always Makoto read a few and threw the rest away. When Makoto shut the locker door Michiru was standing behind it. Makoto nearly jumped out of her skin. Clutching her chest she leaned her back against the lockers.

"Damn woman, what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" Michiru smiled at her melodramatic friend and pulled her by the arm to stand up straight. She put her arm around Makoto's as though Makoto was her escort. 

"Come on, you can take me home today. Haruka has track practice so she'll be here until six, and I don't feel like waiting for her." Makoto led Michiru out of the building and to her old junk of a car. Though the car was no where near as nice as Haruka's it did its job.

"Well then, that is her loss and my gain." Makoto said as she unlooked the car door and let Michiru slide in. Even in the short maroon skirt Michiru was able to slide into the old car with such grace. Makoto always thought Michiru was one of the most graceful women she had ever met. Makoto knew that if she had been wearing a skirt she would have most likely flashed most of the student body trying to get into her car. Suddenly Makoto was thankful for her slacks. 

Makoto slid in and started her car. "So, straight home or do you have some errands you need to do." 

"Home James." Michiru said in a high brow voice with her nose in the air. Makoto just glared at her. Michiru looked over at Makoto. Seeing that Makoto refused to play her game she slumped back in the seat and crossed her arms over her chest. She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "Neither you or Haruka will ever play with me." Makoto just laughed and put the car in drive. 

Over hills and through the city the two rode in silence. Michiru stared out the window as the world pasted her by. She looked over at Makoto studying her as she drove. Michiru knew that Haruka and Makoto had learned to drive at the same time by the same teacher; however the two had completely different styles. 

Haruka often kept the top down in her convertible and always had her left hand out the window to feel the wind as she drove. Haruka loved the speed.

Makoto's car wasn't a convertible and she didn't want one. The windows were often up as well. Makoto kept her left hand on the wheel and her right hand on the stick that was connected at the floor board between the front seats. Though Makoto would never admit it she loved the power. 

Michiru reached out and put her hand on top of Makoto's. Makoto took her eyes off the road to look down at their hands. 

"What do you need Michiru?" Makoto said bringing her eyes back up to the road. 

"Its such a nice day Makoto, let's go to the Cove near the house." Michiru said as she looked out the window again. Makoto just nodded and took the left turn that would take her and Michiru to the Cove.

The Cove had been where the three of them had met. Michiru was home schooled for most of her life because she came from a very wealthy family and as such she had to learn how to act like a "lady". 

Makoto and Haruka had grown up in a middle income family. Haruka's father owned several bakeries, but there was still some years that were leaner than others. 

The two tomboys had spent a sunny summer day riding their bikes up and down the country side. They were only 11 at the time. 

They had stumbled across an oasis in the middle of their exploration. The Cove was a deep cut along the mountain side. The two tomboys had seen the sparkling waters and the cool shade and spent no time in jumping in to cool off after a hard day of riding. 

They had started to rough house in the water when they heard a giggle coming from the edge of the water. They both stopped mid dunk and looked up at the shore. Standing there in an aqua marine sundress was a young girl about ten years old. The dress matched her wavy shoulder length hair. Haruka and Makoto were both speechless and in total awe of the young girl. 

It was Haruka that recovered first, swimming out of the water and climbing up to sit next to the pretty girl. Makoto though wasn't far behind. 

It had been the start of an event filled summer. Haruka and Makoto showed Michiru the joy of being a child and Michiru had shown them the beauty in her world. The three became inseparable. 

At least until high school. Haruka and Makoto had both developed crushes on the young Michiru since the moment they had set eyes on her. However it was Haruka that won her heart.

Their sophomore year, Makoto had gone down to the Cove one night in search of her friends. It was at the Cove that Makoto had seen them kiss and knew that she would never be the one that Michiru loved.

That night when Haruka returned home Makoto hit her. It was the only time the two friends fought. They never told Michiru about it. Somehow in the midst of that fight they had grown closer.

Makoto stopped the car and helped Michiru get out. It was a little bit of a hike to actually get to the Cove from the road but the walk wasn't unpleasant. The three of them had made a clear path over the years and Makoto suspected that she could walk it in her sleep. 

Finally they passed a break in the trees and were greeted by a beautiful image. The Cove opened up into the ocean and was surrounded by white sand. The sun was low in the sky; however they still had a few hours before dark. The sky was in ribbons of oranges, reds, pinks, purples and blues. The path slithered its way down to a platform they had made when they were only thirteen. Though they had tried to make a little hut, it had been blown down during one of the rainy seasons so now all that remained was the platform.

Michiru stood on the edge of the platform and stared out at where the sky and the sea met. 

"Oh, I wish I brought my paints." Michiru sighed when Makoto came to stand next to her.

"Well, maybe next time." Makoto said as she started to clean up the platform a little. Makoto had turned away from Michiru when she felt Michiru's hand on her back. Makoto turned around and looked down at Michiru.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked. Without answering Michiru simply hugged Makoto, her cheek laying against Makoto's shoulder, her faced turned into Makoto's body. Makoto put her arms around Michiru. "What's wrong?" Makoto asked again with a bit more urgency.

Michiru sighed and looked up at Makoto. "I should be asking you that. You've seemed so depressed lately. You don't talk as much, you haven't spent any time in your garden. I know your not sleeping I can see the bags under your eyes. What's going on Makoto? I've never seen you like this." Michiru said reaching a hand up to caress Makoto's face.

Makoto closed her eyes and leaned into Michiru's hand. She took in a deep breath and held it for a moment, enjoying the smell of Michiru, then she let it out slowly.

"You wouldn't understand." She said opening her eyes and looking into Michiru's concerned blue eyes. 

"Try me." Michiru said as she stroked Makoto's cheek. Makoto couldn't fight it anymore, she leaned down and captured Michiru's lips in her own. Michiru was momentarily stunned. She had sort of expected this response; however it still surprised her. Luckily though it didn't take her long to recover. She returned Makoto's kiss as passionately as she would for any of Haruka's. Michiru was thrilled that Makoto tasted like she suspected. Makoto's lips tasted clean and pure like after a hard rain. Michiru would always associate storms with Makoto as she would always associate the wind with Haruka. 

Makoto was the first to break away. Her breath was heavy and she waited for Michiru to pull away. However she didn't, Michiru pulled herself further into the circle of Makoto's body.

"I shouldn't have…" Makoto tried to say but she was silenced with Michiru's finger on her lips. Makoto looked into Michiru's eyes and saw desire. Makoto had seen that look before but it was never directed at her, it was always saved for Haruka. 

"If this is what you need Makoto I will help you. I want to help you." This time it was Michiru who pulled Makoto down into a kiss. She could have sworn that Makoto swooned; however it seemed that her Mako had caught herself in the act. 

Something clicked in Makoto, she picked Michiru up off the ground and instinctively Michiru wrapped her legs around Makoto's slim waist. They stood like that for several minutes, Michiru's arms and legs wrapped around Makoto and Makoto's hands kneading Michiru's ass as the kissed. Michiru nearly climaxed right there when Makoto broke the kiss and licked and kissed her way down the valley between her breasts. 

Suddenly from behind them they heard someone clear their throat. The two would-be lovers stopped and looked at who had interrupted them. 

Haruka stood there her face red and her hands in fists. Makoto gently put Michiru down and stood between Michiru and Haruka. Michiru didn't want the two of them to fight, thus she ran to Haruka throwing herself in her arms. She cried and apologized to her lover. Haruka looked down and Michiru and then up to Makoto and back down to Michiru. Haruka put her hands on Michiru's face and pulled her up into a passionate kiss. 

Haruka broke the kiss and Michiru was left breathless, clinging to Haruka to keep from falling. Haruka looked over Michiru's head toward Makoto.

"You couldn't wait for me?" Haruka smirked.

"Its not my fault your girlfriend couldn't keep her hands off me." Makoto said as she walked up behind Michiru. 

Michiru looked up into the smirking faces of the two women she loved. It suddenly hit her like a sack of bricks.

"You two set me up!" Michiru exclaimed, slightly pissed at them.

"Yeah, I'm sorry sweetie, but we had to." Haruka said. Makoto wrapped her arms around Michiru's waste and whispered in her ear.

"We have always wanted to share you, but we didn't know how you felt about me." Makoto kissed her ear. "I hope you can forgive us." Michiru turned in Makoto's arms and put her hands on Makoto's face. 

"Do you know how many times I have fantasized about making love to both of you at the same time. I love you, my Mako." She kissed Makoto then turned toward Haruka. "I love you, my Ruka." And also kissed her. 

A gasp escaped Michiru as Makoto cupped her breasts. Michiru leaned back into Makoto closing her eyes and enjoyed the attention Makoto was giving her. Of course that was intensified when Haruka leaned forward and started to suck, lick and kiss Michiru's neck. She felt Makoto's mouth on the other side of her neck and a shiver ran through her.

As if they had timed it ahead, Makoto and Haruka both sank their teeth into Michiru leaving perfect bite marks on both sides of her neck. Michiru's body ran rigid as the twin bite marks caused her to orgasm in their grasp. She was amazed at the power these two women had over her. She was still totally clothed and had only been doing what would be classified as "making out" and they had already brought her to orgasm.

Michiru opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of these women. She smirked at the look of pride they both shared.

"Maybe we can go somewhere more comfortable and finish this properly." Haruka and Makoto just looked at each other for a moment and they silently made a decision together. 

Michiru didn't quite remember how but the next thing she knew she was home in her bed with Haruka on one side and Makoto on the other, both naked and asleep. She quietly ran her hands threw their hair as she listened to their breathing. The twin bite marks on her neck stung slightly but she ignored it.

Things would be different now. She knew that. There was no way that Makoto would willingly go back to being "just a friend" and Michiru didn't want her to. Michiru knew that Haruka would always be with her; however something told her that she wouldn't always have Makoto. She knew that she needed to cherish these few moments she had with her Mako, because there might come a day when she wouldn't have any more. 

*****

Alright I hope you enjoyed that. Please review. Thank you

Wuffers


	2. Killing Thing

Author's Note: The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated. I'm actually a struggling college student now, with too many classes and not enough sense to prepare my assignments well in advance of the due date. Which leads to rushed homework and little to no time to write just for the sake of writing.shrugs Lately I've received a couple of reviews for this fic asking me to finish the story. I never really intended to take this story any further, but what the hey, why not? So to all those who have read my previous work and still look to see if I've written anything new I dedicate this chapter to you.

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing and none of these characters. Again no summary don't want to give anything away just want to say that this fic is very different than anything else I've written.

----

It's not like you wake up one day and decide to fall in love with your best friend. It's never that clear cut or defined. It's never that simple. It's always some building force, something you never notice until it's almost on top of you, almost smothering you, almost killing you.

Love is a killing thing. It kills your ability to think, to reason, to concentrate. It destroys your control and leaves you speechless and stupefied. You stumble over yourself trying to understand your feelings. And when its pleasant torture leaves, you feel empty and dead.

So yeah, love is a killing thing.

Too bad she couldn't stop loving. Makoto grumbled as she closed the door to her locker. It had only been a couple of weeks since that fateful day at the cove, but she was already starting to feel unloved again. The trio's tryst had been wonderful; unfortunately it had backfired in Makoto's face.

Sure she knew that she could never take Michiru away from Haruka. Doing so would probably involve a fire extinguisher and the Jaws of Life, but even that probably wouldn't have worked. Makoto wasn't trying to win over Michiru, just steel some of her attention for a little while. Makoto didn't realize that a little while was less than three days.

To Makoto, and the rest of the student body, Haruka and Michiru were even more obsessed with each other (if that were possible) since that night. Always touching and flirting, steeling kisses when no one was looking…but everyone was looking, especially Makoto. And she never got a kiss, not anymore.

Makoto punched her locker.

"Why did I have to get involved with those two?"

"With which two?" Came a voice from behind her. Makoto looked over her shoulder; she expected to see yet another fan girl; they never seemed to go away. She didn't expect to see a blonde goddess. The girl was slightly shorter than Makoto with beautiful blue eyes and a radiant smile. Her hair was pulled back with a red bow. Makoto turned around and leaned against her locker, crossing her arms under her chest, making them appear to be slightly larger…like they needed any help.

The blonde girl just smiled at Makoto waiting for an answer.

"Do I know you?" Makoto asked trying to sound bored…it didn't work.

"Aino Minako." She bowed "Pleased to meet you Kino Makoto." Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"Alright Aino Minako, you have my attention. How is it that you know my name but I don't know yours?" Makoto leaned down a little to the other girl. Being tall added some healthy intimidation factor to one's representation. Again, Minako just smiled.

"Well from what I understand, everyone knows 'The Perfects'." Makoto scoffed and started to walk. Minako followed.

"Is that what they're calling us now? We use to be 'The Freaks'." Makoto held open the outside door for Minako who smiled as she walked through.

"Not anymore, it seems. First there's Michiru-sama who is a world famous violinist and talented artist, and her lover Haruka-sama who is the well known car racer and track star."

Makoto and Minako stopped at Makoto's car. Makoto looked at Minako.

"Do you need a ride?"

"That would be lovely. Thanks." Makoto opened the door and helped Minako in. Makoto walked around the car and opened the driver's side door. She talked to Minako through the open door, not yet sitting down.

"Hey I already know about those two. What does everyone say about me?" Makoto asked with a smirk. Minako blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Well…you see…"

"What's that I can't hear you?" Minako looked up at Makoto.

"They just call you the tag-along. Some extra muscle if Haruka takes on someone too big for her or that you are just obsessed with Michiru and won't leave the two of them alone." Makoto slumped into the drivers seat.

"Figures." Makoto said with a sigh as she rubbed her face. "Like this day could get any worse."

"But I don't think that's true," Minako replied quickly as she reached over the middle consol and grabbed Makoto's leg. "You know what they say: you can't judge a book by a glass of spilled milk."

Makoto spied at Minako between her figures, with a look of disbelief. Then she started to laugh.

"You are definitely an interesting one, aren't you?"

"I've been told that they broke the mold when they made me. I don't know what that means, but its what they say." Minako leaned back down into her seat. "So, where are we going? Since we're obviously not going to our last few classes." Makoto looked down at her watch. It was still several hours until school was over, and they had just walked straight out of school and into her car. She chuckled at herself.

"You know I've never skipped school before. You're a bad influence, Aino Minako." Makoto wiggled her finger at Minako.

"Hey, I was just following you." Minako looked around. "Well, we're already out here. So, you know, 'in for a penny in for yen.'"

"I think the saying is, 'in for a penny, in for a pound." Makoto corrected.

"Who wants a pound, unless it's a pound cake. Now that I could understand." Makoto just laughed again and started her car.

"Well, talking about cake, let's get something to eat." Makoto drove the car out of the school parking lot and down the road towards town. The two had been silent for several minutes until Minako spoke.

"So, what where you talking about earlier?" Minako knew she was prying, but she couldn't help it.

"Ah, nothing important." Makoto replied, never taking her eyes off the road. Minako bounced in her seat and grabbed Makoto's arm.

"Oh, come on, tell me. My friends say I'm the self-proclaimed Goddess of Love." Makoto glanced at Minako.

"You know, that's not a good thing right?"

"What?"

"Never mind, please continue." Minako shook her head as Makoto looked back at the road. They were coming close to their destination. There was a new restaurant in town and Makoto heard their lunch menu was good, but she hadn't had a chance to try it.

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I am the Goddess of Love; any love issue you might have I can solve for you." Minako snapped. "Just like that." Makoto huffed as she pulled them into the restaurant parking lot.

"Well, Miss Goddess of Love, would you care to have lunch with me?"

"Do I really have a choice at this point?" Makoto scratched her chin.

"No, I suppose not."

Minako stepped out of the car and grabbed her purse. She looked at the rather dull building.

"What is this place?" She asked as she stepped around to the front of the car where Makoto was waiting.

"Luciano's. I know the owner; he's an old family friend." Makoto held out her arm for Minako, who accepted, and led her into the little bistro.

Though the outside of the building was dull, the inside was anything but. Inside was bright and loud with music and people and wonderful smells from the kitchen. Minako clung to Makoto. She didn't know what she just got herself into.

"Makoto!" Came a cry from a rather large man with no hair and a dirty apron tied around his large belly.

"Uncle Carlo!" Makoto yelled back as she released Minako and embraced the large sweaty man. Carlo picked up Makoto and swung her around in a circle. When he sat her back down, Makoto was slightly dizzy. She shook her head.

"What are you doin' here, kid? You're supposed to be in school." Carlo looked over at Minako. "And who is this?" Carlo said with a grin. He reached down and took Minako's hand, kissing it softly as he said, "Li prenderò alla mia base e li inciterò a vedere il Dio." Minako looked at her hand and then looked at Makoto.

"What did he say?" Minako asked as she pulled her hand away from Carlo.

"It's better if you don't know." Makoto pulled Minako away from Carlo and put her arm around her shoulder. "Uncle Carlo, this is Minako; she is a school mate of mine. Dad was talking about how bad this place was, so I thought I'd see for myself."

Carlo looked insulted. He pointed at Makoto, "You tell that no good Papa of yours that my cooking can beat his baking any day of the week. And just for that I'm going to make you take home my linguine just so he has to eat my _bad food_." Carlo turned to walk back into the kitchen. "Liana, seat these girls so I can go back to cooking."

Liana was a short girl with tan skin and dark hair. "Please follow me," she asked as she led the two girls to an empty table. After seating the girls and taking their drink orders, she left.

Minako looked around the quaint restaurant. She was surprised by all the little touches that the owner used to add to the atmosphere. Like the pictures of obvious family members, and the random pictures of Italy. Also, on the far wall away from them was a mural in progress of what Minako was guessing was one of the famous coliseums. Minako smiled.

"Do you always smile this much?" Makoto's question came as a shock to Minako. She looked over the table at her tall companion.

"Well, yeah, I suppose. No one has ever complained before. It's yet another charming quality about me," Minako said as she batted her lashes. Makoto smirked and shook her head.

"Alright, I meant no offense. I was just asking." Makoto shrugged. She grabbed her tea and took a long drink.

"You drink ice tea, that is odd." Minako watched Makoto drink the brown liquid.

"Haruka spent the last couple of summers in America and I went with her. I kind of got addicted to it." Makoto put the glass down. "It's really good actually, but hard to get around here. People look at you funny when you order it." Minako just shrugged.

Liana returned to take their order. Minako looked at Makoto; they had never received menus. Makoto looked at Minako.

"Do you like shrimp?"

"Of course." Makoto could almost swear 'dummy' was supposed to be at the end of that statement.

"We'll have the Shrimp Francese and two bowls of Minestrone Soup." Liana nodded her head and walked to the kitchen.

"What did you just order?" questioned Minako.

Makoto winked. "You'll see."

A few minutes later Liana reappeared with their soup, which Minako loved; half way through her bowl Minako stopped and looked at Makoto.

"How do you know Uncle Carlo?" Makoto was silent for a few moments.

"Uncle Carlo is an old friend of my dad's. They met at some sort of convention or competition," Makoto shrugged, "I don't know. Anyways, the two of them were competing for best dish and they tied. Well, my father, being the man he is, couldn't stand that, so he challenged Uncle Carlo to a cook-off. The thing is, my father tried to sabotage Uncle Carlo's food. Of course, unbeknownst to my father, Carlo was busy sabatoging my dad's food. When they found out what the other had done, they started to fight. Now, the way Mom tells it, her and Aunt Rachel, that's Uncle Carlo's wife, were forced to separate them by knocking them both out cold." Makoto shrugged. "I don't believe that, but that's what Mom says. Anyways, after their fistfight, they became best friends, though they still fight over whose the better cook, but no one really listens to them anymore." Minako laughed.

"You have a very interesting family. I wonder who you look like, your mom or your dad?" Makoto got real quiet and stared at her soup. Minako reached over the table and grabbed Makoto's hand. "Did I say something wrong?"

Makoto shook her head. "No, its just that…" Makoto sighed. "I don't look like either mom or dad. I was adopted by Haruka's family after my real parents died."

Minako gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"There was no way for you to know. Most people assume that I'm Haruka's cousin, or something like that, but really we have no blood relation. Sometimes it makes things hard." Makoto looked up and into Minako's eyes and then she smirked. "Other times its nice to know that Haruka and I don't share any genetic traits, because I swear that girl can be weird."

Minako gave Makoto a skeptical look. "I'm serious."

"I don't know; Haruka is always so cool and collected." Minako leaned back in her chair when Liana came back to take their bowls away. Both girls gave Liana a quick 'thank you'.

"I'm telling you no one can be that cool all the time." Makoto took another drink.

"Ok, tell me something weird that she does." Makoto looked around the restaurant to make sure no one else was around. Seeing that it was safe, she leaned across the table to Minako.

"She sings show-tunes." Minako shook her head. "I'm serious. When she's running around a track or in her car, she isn't thinking about 'being as fast as the wind' or 'trying to out-run her destiny' " Makoto said with air-quotes "She's singing the _Sound of Music_ or _Rent_ or something else from a musical." Makoto sat back in her chair. "It drives me up the wall, because she sing loud at home. And let me tell you, the girl might be able to play the piano like a genius, but she can't sing."

Minako laughed and almost spit up her drink. "You're kidding me." She exclaimed.

"I've heard cats that sound better than that girl. Now Michiru, she can sing." Makoto pointed her finger at Minako. "She'll knock you on your ass with her voice."

Minako shook her head. "You really like Michiru don't you?" Makoto blushed.

"You can tell?"

"Not right away, but you have a certain smile when you talk about her. I wish someone would smile that way about me."

Makoto reached over for Minako's hand. "I'm sure they do." Minako was blushing when Liana entered with the girls' lunch. Shrimp Francese is shrimp that is dipped in flour and egg, then fried, then dressed with lemon juice or lemon sauce; it isn't entirely Italian, but it's still good.

Minako was moaning with every bite she took.

"There is a food-gasm happening in my mouth." Makoto tried not the choke on her shrimp. Makoto spent more time watching Minako eat her lunch then actually eating her own. When the girls were about finished, Liana returned.

"Do you want any dessert?" She asked looking at Makoto.

"Some cheesecake to go would be great." Minako said looking at Makoto. Makoto looked up at Liana and shrugged.

"What she said." Liana walked back to the kitchen. She returned shortly with the cheesecake and another large box.

"What's this?" Makoto asked as she opened the box.

"Carlo's linguine. He says, and I quote, 'that damn man is going to eat my food and enjoy it or I'm going to shove it so far down his throat, he'll be chewing on my shoulder,' unquote." Makoto just laughed. "So what do we owe you?"

Liana shrugged. "He also said that lunch was on him, but if you came back here before school was out again he was going to put you to work. I'd be careful, Makoto, he knows how well you cook."

Makoto laughed. "I'm sure my dad would love that." Makoto stood and helped Minako with her chair. "Tell Uncle Carlo thanks for us."

"Sure, it was nice meeting you, Minako." Liana said with a bow.

"You too, Liana." Minako returned.

The two full girls left the small restaurant and returned to Makoto's car. Once in, Minako looked at Makoto.

"So, where to now?" Makoto thought for a moment.

"Want to see the cove?"

"Sure."

The ride to the cove was silent. Minako was too engrossed with the view out her window as Makoto drove. Makoto pulled the car up and down the winding road. She felt for the perfect curve in each turn, letting the car tell her how far she needed to move the wheel. It was a pleasant drive because no one else was on the road and Makoto could speed through curves instead of having to slow down behind someone who didn't have the courage to punch through. When they finally reached the parking spot, Makoto was smiling like the cat that caught the canary. Sure Haruka might have loved cars, but Makoto loved driving.

"It's a little bit of a walk." Makoto said as she exited the car. Minako looked up into the sky at the afternoon sun.

"It's a nice day for a walk." Which it was; the sun was warm, but the breeze was cool and, thanks to a few stray clouds, there was random times of shade. Makoto grabbed a jacket out of her trunk, just in case the night air became too cold.

"How long are we going to be out here?" Minako asked when she spotted the jacket.

"Don't know. When you see this place you'll understand how easy it is to lose track of time." Makoto started walking down the path. "You won't want to leave." Minako rushed and latched onto Makoto's arm.

"I'm sure."

The two didn't talk too much down the path. Minako was too focused on not falling on her butt, and Makoto had other thoughts on her mind.

"_What are you doing, Kino? You can't take a girl you just met to the cove. It's your special spot. It's the place that Michiru kissed you. What do you think is going to happen? Damn it!"_

"How much further?" Minako asked as Makoto helped her across some rocks. Makoto followed the bend in the path.

"We're here." She exclaimed.

The cove was beautiful, bathed in the afternoon light. Every plant, every flower seemed to glow gold in the sun's rays. The water sparkled as it lapped gently against the white sand. Minako looked up to the large cliff the cove was carved out of and watched as birds landed in their nests some thirty feet overhead. Minako strolled down to the flat platform that Makoto and Haruka had built.

"Wow, Makoto, this place is really amazing." She looked down at her feet. "Did you build this?"

"Yeah, Haruka and I did when we were about fourteen or so. We spent our entire summer out here. We even built a little hut on it, but it was destroyed a couple of years ago, but we still try to keep the platform here."

Minako stepped off the platform and started to walk down the beach. Makoto watched as Minako took off her shoes and socks. Makoto grinned when Minako bent down to pick up a shell. Minako ran back to Makoto and put the shell in her hair. Makoto just laughed and shook her head.

"You're a little crazy, aren't you?" Makoto said with a smirk as she reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of Minako's face.

"I've been told that." Minako beamed. She spun around quickly and ran to the shoreline again. "You know, we should go for a swim." Minako said as she stuck her feet into the water.

"Next time I bring you down here, we'll bring some suits." Makoto said as she started to walk up behind Minako. Minako, though, was busy with her shirt. She turned around to face Makoto as she undid the last button to her blouse.

"I didn't mean next time; I meant now." She said as she licked her lips. Makoto felt her breathing change as Minako slowly let her blouse fall down her shoulders. She stood frozen as Minako walked out of the water and up to her. Minako threw her shirt up onto the beach, far away from the crashing waves.

"What's wrong Makoto? You act like you've never seen a girl before." Makoto licked her dry lips. If she hadn't thought that Minako was a goddess before what stood in front of her would have been proof. Minako's white skin was perfect and smooth; her small but firm breasts were perched ever so softly inside her white lace bra. Makoto could feel her blood rush through her veins as her head felt like she was drowning. Makoto took a deep breath, as she was sure she had stopped breathing for a moment.

Minako kept mischievous eyes on Makoto as she reached behind her back for her skirt zipper. The action pushed her breasts further into the air and closer to Makoto. Makoto felt her own nipples harden at the sight of the girl.

"Wh…what are you doing?" Makoto asked hoarsely, her throat dry.

"I'm going for a swim. What does it look like?" Minako asked innocently as she threw her skirt up to were her blouse was. Makoto tried several times to speak but no words came out. Minako stood there in front of her in only her panties and bra, and that large red bow. Makoto felt like Minako was presenting herself to her. Like some great offering that she wasn't worthy of. Minako reached behind her back to undo her bra when suddenly Makoto grabbed her arms pinning them to Minako's side.

"You don't need to do that." Makoto said.

"Do what?" Minako said as Makoto heard the faint click of the bra clasp coming undone. Minako brought her hands down to her side and Makoto noticed how the straps around Minako's shoulders were slack.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Makoto asked in a whisper as she let go of Minako's arms. Minako let the bra fall off her breasts and into her hands, and she threw it up the beach with everything else.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm going for a swim." Minako's voice was innocent but the look in her eyes and the smirk on her lips was anything but.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Makoto said her eyes still glued to Minako.

"What are we doing that's so wrong, Makoto?" Minako stepped a little closer to Makoto. She put her arms around Makoto's neck. "Do you want to kiss me?" Makoto just nodded her head, "Then kiss me." Makoto obeyed.

She leaned down and captured Minako's lips in her own. Makoto put her arms around Minako's waist and pulled her closer. Minako tasted sweet and tart like fresh strawberries, still wet with morning dew. Makoto felt Minako nibble on her bottom lip, signaling the end of the kiss, and though she didn't want to stop, Makoto broke it. Minako smiled as she panted in Makoto's arms.

"That was wonderful." Minako said, Makoto just nodded; she wasn't sure if she could ever speak again. The kiss had been more than Makoto had expected. It felt like Minako was devouring her through the kiss. Makoto tried to swallow but it hurt because her throat was so dry.

Minako brought her hands down Makoto's front and started to play with her shirt.

"I think someone is overdressed." She said as she unbuttoned Makoto's first button,

"Well, I think someone is underdressed." Came a cold voice from behind them. Makoto's back ran ridged; she knew that voice: that voice belonged to her ocean beauty. Makoto slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder.

Michiru was impressive at the top of the slope. A little breeze blew around her and caused her aqua hair to flare out like a mane. Her hands were clenched in fists, and the combination of the walk down to the cove and the anger she felt flushed her cheeks and neck. Makoto gulped as she tried to figure a way out of this particular mess.

"_Hey, Haruka messes around all the time. Why is she getting mad at me? Ok…so maybe she just flirts, and only when Michiru is around so she can see it, but that doesn't mean anything…right? Right?…I am so going to die."_

Michiru stormed down the beach and pushed Makoto out of the way and pointed at Minako.

"What do you think you're doing, you harlot?" Michiru was shaking "Makoto belongs to me. You can't have her." That statement took Makoto by surprise; when did Michiru get so possessive?

"I didn't know she was taken. You sure don't treat her like she's your girlfriend. Does your lover now how you feel?"

"Of course she does." Michiru snapped. "Those two were the ones that tricked me into a threesome." Michiru slapped her hand over her mouth. Minako smirked.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to know." Minako said as she walked away from Michiru and picked up her clothes.

"What do you mean that's all you need." Makoto said as she watched Minako put her bra and skirt back on.

"I'm sorry, Makoto, but I work for the school paper and they wanted an expose." Minako buttoned up her blouse and grabbed her shoes. When she was fully dressed ,she walked back up to Makoto and kissed her. When the kiss ended she stroked Makoto's cheek.

"I really did have a good time today, though, and you're a really good kisser." Minako turned and ran back up the path before they could chase after her.

Michiru came up next to Makoto.

"What do we do now?" Makoto asked; she was still a little lightheaded from the kiss and now from the news.

"Don't worry; we'll figure something out. I'm sure Haruka is taking care of it right now." Makoto gave Michiru a questioning look. "Well, she is up there at the cars. I hope that she is just smart enough to stop the blonde bimbo before she starts telling everyone our secret." Makoto just shrugged.

Suddenly, Michiru punched Makoto.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Makoto said as she rubbed her arm.

"For kissing that girl! What were you thinking?" Makoto pointed up the path.

"Hello! Did you see her? I'm only human; it's not often that I have someone show me that much attention and blatant arousal." Michiru crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then what are those letters in your locker every day? Bills?"

"Hey, don't get huffy with me. It's not like you've been showing me much affection." Makoto turned and started to walk up the path.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Michiru cried as she ran after Makoto.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go see if Haruka stopped her." Michiru was silent for a while, just following behind Makoto. When they were about half way up the hill, Michiru grabbed Makoto's arm and stopped. Makoto looked at Michiru.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Michiru said with her eyes down cast.

"For what?"

"Not paying any attention to you." Makoto huffed. "Actually, that's why Haruka and I came down here." Makoto lifted an eyebrow as Michiru looked into her eyes. "When we found out you took off early, we figured you were down in the cove moping, because that's what you do." Makoto took in a deep breath through her nose, that statement, though accurate, made her angry. "So we thought…well, I thought, that Haruka and I should surprise you like you and her did to me." Makoto remained silent. "I was to come down alone and get you warmed up and then Haruka was going to come down here and join us." As Michiru was saying this she stepped closer to Makoto and started to rub up and down on her arm.

Makoto grabbed Michiru's hand. "Michi, I don't feel like doing this right now, ok? Let's just go home and forget that today happened." Makoto turned and started to walk back up the path and when Michiru called out her name Makoto just ignored her.

When Makoto got up to the top of the path where her car was, Haruka was leaning on it. She smirked at Makoto.

"Having a good time?"

"Bite me!" Makoto got into her car and drove for home. Obviously Minako had gotten a ride or something, Makoto really didn't care. She just wanted to go home and sleep until tomorrow. She would deal with all of it tomorrow.

Things always looked better in the morning.

Luciano's is an actual Italian restaurant in Corpus Christi, Texas. I suggest if you are ever in Corpus to give them a try. Uncle Carlo and Liana don't exist but the restaurant does. I know, shameless plug, but its really good food.

"I will take you to bed and make you see God."

Wow, I apologize for Makoto being so out of character. It's been too long since I've seen Sailor Moon that it's hard to write her without adding my own voice into it. :shrugs: I'm going to stop here for now, just to see who is out there and who would be interested in me continuing this story. Hmm…can't wait to see.

I've been told I'm evil. I don't know what they're talking about.


	3. Dirty Little Secrets

Author's Note: Always important author's note…um yeah…Wow its been over a year since I've put anything out…. well, thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter; it received more hits than I thought it would so thanks there too. I have a half plot idea floating in my head but I'm not sure if it's worth doing. If y'all like this chapter I might continue. Heavy on the might…. since its been so long since I've updated.

Additional Author Note: The reason for the late update is I had this chapter finished and then my computer died on me. I had to rewrite it and well…who has time anymore? Sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: Same as before…

A shiver ran through her body as a wet tongue slid along her neck up to her ear. The hot breath of her lover blew across the tender flesh of her unprotected ear and sent another shiver down her spine and into her deepest reaches. The same sweet tongue made long leisurely circles around the inner part of her ear and every so often dipped deep. The feeling made her think of that tongue dipping deep into a different kind of opening. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt teeth gently nibble on her ear lobe. Her lover took a large part of her ear and sucked on it roughly.

Makoto reached her hand up into beautiful hair and pulled her lover off her ear and to her mouth. She devoured her lover's lips and plunged her tongue deep into her lover's mouth. A small war of dominance was fought between them. Makoto pulled away from her lover and opened her eyes, the smiling face of…

"GOOD MORNING AND WELCOME TO C101 THE WORLD'S BEST MUSIC. ON TODAYS SHOW WE HAVE…"

Makoto grabbed her clock radio and chunked it across the room. It didn't go too far as the cord brought the electronic projectile to a sudden halt and drop. Hearing the thud, Makoto covered her head with her pillow as she tried to muffle out the sound of the morning radio station that was still playing because she hadn't actually turned it off.

"Girls!" came a yell from down stairs, "Girls, its seven o'clock time to get up!" Makoto grumbled underneath her pillow. Why did everyone insist on waking her up?

Haruka knocked on her door. "Hey chick, you decent?"

"Oh God" Makoto muttered, "What does she want?" Makoto didn't move when she called out. "Yeah, I'm decent."

Haruka opened the door and stepped in. She was still wearing her navy pajama pants and white tank top. "Dude, you need to get up." Makoto lifted her head from under her pillow.

"Just because I _need to_, doesn't mean I _want to_." Haruka smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well too damn bad, you're getting up." Haruka lunged at Makoto's bed and grabbed her sheet, Makoto quickly grabbed for a corner.

"What is your problem?" Makoto yelled at Haruka as she tugged on the small part of her covering.

"I could say the same to you." Haruka said between clinched teeth as she pulled back on the piece of cloth. She stumbled backwards when Makoto let go of her end.

"Fine, happy? I'm awake." Makoto said as she swung her feet around to the side of her bed. She sat up and looked at Haruka. "What do you want?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

"What happened to you yesterday?" Haruka asked as she through Makoto's sheets back at her. The sheets covered Makoto as they hit her; it took her a moment to get out from underneath them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Makoto stood and walked toward the bathroom they shared. Makoto closed the door behind her but Haruka continued to talk to her.

"Last night was supposed to be…well…you know. Anyways, all I know is that whatever Michiru saw down at the cove upset you and you come storming off the trail and just take off in your car. Which I was sitting on at the time, thank you very much." Haruka sighed and then continued. "When I get home, Mom tells me you're already in bed and not to bother you until morning. Well its morning and I'm bothering you."

Haruka waited for an answer. After a few moments the door to the bathroom opened and Makoto walked out. Her face washed, teeth brushed, and her hair pulled back into her signature ponytail. Makoto just looked at Haruka as she passed her and walked to her closet.

"I don't want to talk about." Makoto said as she pulled her uniform out and laid it on her bed.

Haruka put her hands on her hips. "You are such a pansy."

"I am not a pansy!" Makoto yelled, then quieted down, "I just don't want to deal with this, or you, right now is all." Makoto moved over to her dresser and searched for undergarments.

Haruka sighed and moved behind Makoto. She put her arms around Makoto's shoulders and hugged her. Makoto stiffened for a moment; it had been a long time since the two of them had shown each other any sort of physical affection. However soon she relaxed into the sisterly embrace that Haruka offered. "This wasn't supposed to be so hard." Makoto said after a few moments of silence.

"I know." Haruka agreed. "Feel better?" Makoto nodded. Haruka backed away from Makoto so she could continue getting dressed. Makoto looked over at Haruka, she raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Shouldn't you go and change? Mom is probably about done with breakfast."

"Girls, breakfast is ready!" came a yell. Both girls looked towards Makoto's door.

"How does she do that?" Haruka asked, Makoto just shrugged, "Oh well, tell Mom I'll be down in a minute." Makoto nodded and finished putting her clothes on.

Makoto stepped into the kitchen dressed in her school uniform. She dropped her maroon jacket over the back of her chair as she made her way over to the stove where her mom was standing. As she reached around her mom for her breakfast she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Mom." Makoto said and took her plate to the table. "Haruka's going to be a minute." Makoto sat down and started to slice up her eggs.

"That's ok. How is your stomach feeling this morning baby?" Makoto's mom asked. Makoto looked up at her with questioning eyes as she swallows her eggs. "Oh, I'm feeling better." Makoto said remembering that she had said something about having a stomachache last night when she came in. "Must have just been something I ate."

"Well don't tell your father that. We don't need him getting mad at your Uncle Carlo."

"Morning Mom." Said Haruka as she bounced into the kitchen.

"Morning Sweetheart." Her mother said as she handed Haruka her plate and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So…" their mother said as she sat at the table with the two eating girls, "What do you two have on your agendas today?" she looked back and forth between Haruka and Makoto.

Makoto just shrugged as she took another bite of eggs. "No clue, probably just school."

Haruka took an audible gulp of the last of her breakfast. "Actually I need to go. Coach says we're getting a new runner this morning and he wants me to break in the new girl." Makoto stood up with Haruka as they took they're plates to the sink. Haruka grabbed Makoto's coat and handed it to her. "I need you to do me a favor. I'm not going to have time to go and get Michiru this morning will you do it for me?"

They heard their mother sigh from behind them but chose to ignore it, at least for the moment.

"I don't know Haruka, I really don't want to deal with her this morning. Can't you just be late or something?"

"Are you kidding, and have Coach riding my ass all week? I don't think so." Haruka grabbed her keys, "Just do it ok. Plus you two probably have some talking to do. Bye Mom."

With that said Haruka left the Tenou house and drove to school. Makoto sighed as she put her plate and Haruka's into the dishwasher.

"I really don't like that girl." Their mother said from the table.

"Mom, please not today."

"No really, if it wasn't for that girl Haruka would be with some boy and I would be planning a wedding and getting ready to be a grandmother and everything would be perfect and everyone would be happy."

"Except Haruka." Makoto said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I should probably get going. I don't want to be late." Makoto pulled on her maroon jacket and gave her mom a kiss.

"You'll find a nice boy and get married, won't you Makoto? You'll give me grandchildren right?" Makoto shrugged as she walked out the kitchen.

"Bye mom." Makoto said as she walked out the door. "Sheesh, what a day and it hasn't even started yet."

A few minutes later Makoto pulled up to the gate in front of Michiru's house.

"House, lets try mansion." Makoto said to herself. Makoto rolled down her window and pushed the button to call someone to open the gate.

"May I help you?" came a garbled male voice from the other end.

"Um…yeah, I'm Makoto Kino I'm here to pick up Miss Michiru this morning." Makoto yelled into the small voice box.

"I do believe that a Miss Tenou is the one that transports Miss Michiru to school." Questioned the voice.

"Yeah, she had an early track practice. I'm a friend of Miss Michiru's." Makoto leaned back into her seat. Makoto sighed, today just wasn't her day, she should go home and go back to bed. There was a long pause and then,

"Yes please drive up, but slowly."

"Thank you." Makoto yelled as the gates started to open and she drove past the voice box. Makoto pulled up to the front of the house on the long circular driveway. By time she stopped in front Michiru was already waiting on her.

Michiru smiled at Makoto as she walked to the car. Makoto unlocked the door and Michiru climbed in. "I wasn't expecting to see you this morning."

Makoto glanced over at Michiru.

"Haruka had to be at the school early for track. She asked if I'd be willing to pick you up." Michiru looked down at her lap.

"You didn't have to come and get me. I could have asked one of the drivers to take me to school." Makoto looked back over at Michiru. She just didn't seem like herself. Michiru always seemed so confident and cool, like nothing in the world could make her unsure of her self or her life.

"Nah, no skin off my nose." Makoto looked back at the rode. They came up to a red light and they sat in silence waiting for the light to change.

Michiru was the first to break. "Are we going to talk about what happened yesterday?"

"Nothing happened." Makoto sighed in frustration, could this light take any longer.

"I saw you kissing that girl." Michiru reached over and put her hand on Makoto's leg. "I'm not going to let you just push this away. You're mine Makoto and I'm not giving you up without a fight." Makoto felt a shiver run down her back. She knew Haruka could be possessive but she never realized that Michiru was also.

The light finally turned green, and Makoto turned left onto the next road. Makoto sighed again.

"I'm sorry Michiru. I didn't know you felt that way. I mean I kind of did…but oh you know, I guess I just felt a little lonely. After the other night I thought the three of us would be getting closer, but it felt like the two of you were pushing me further out. I love you Michiru, you have to know that."

"I do know that, and I love you two Mako." Michiru leaned over the middle consol and kissed Makoto on the cheek. Makoto smiled and blushed. Michiru lifted the hand that was on Makoto's leg and brought it up to Makoto's cheek. Michiru gently put pressure against Makoto's cheek to make her turn and face her. With a smile Michiru kissed Makoto on the lips. For a moment Makoto was lost in the hot intensity of Michiru's lips when she remembered that she was still driving. Makoto broke the kissed and quickly turned her head.

"I'm still driving." Michiru leaned over and whispered in Makoto's ear.

"So pull over."

"But…but someone could see us." Makoto stammered.

"I don't care." Michiru said as she gently nibbled on Makoto's ear. Makoto couldn't pull over fast enough. She parked the car behind a store that wasn't open yet, the small dirty alleyway giving an illusion of privacy.

As soon as Makoto turned off the engine Michiru hiked up her skirt and flew over the consol so that she was straddling Makoto. Makoto smirked at Michiru.

"You've done this before." Michiru grinned down and Makoto underneath her.

"Once or twice, but lets not talk about it." Makoto felt another shiver run through her as Michiru leaned down and kissed her. Makoto ran her hands up and down Michiru's back, feeling Michiru moan and arch into her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window.

Both girls jumped and separated from each other. There was an elderly man standing outside the car glaring at them. Makoto slowly rolled the window down.

"Yes, can I help you?" Makoto said, Michiru still in her lap.

"Aren't you girls supposed to be at school and not behind my store necking!" the man yelled at them, wiggling his finger at them.

Michiru blushed. "We're going, sir. Sorry about that." Michiru untangled her self from Makoto and took her seat. Makoto put the car into drive and peeled out of the alley as fast as she could, face beat red. The man was shaking his fist and yelling at them as they sped off.

Once back on the road Michiru looked at Makoto.

"I'm sorry about that." She said as she fixed her uniform.

"Don't worry about. Guy's probably jealous anyways." Makoto fixed her shirt and examined herself in her rear view mirror. They didn't speak for the rest of the drive.

Meanwhile on the track field Haruka was busy trying not to yawn as her coach gave yet another speech about teamwork and determination, or some other crap like that.

Haruka stretched.

"Kind of boring" came a whisper in her ear. Haruka looked behind her, it was the new girl Ezra Gray. Haruka looked her up and down, long legs, slim frame, and a cute smile. Haruka smiled back.

"Yeah he goes through this every year. You get use to it." She whispered back. Ezra giggled, which earned them a glare from the coach. Both girls bowed in apology.

After the coach had finished he sent them to the showers Haruka caught up with Ezra.

"So…you the new girl, right?" Haruka asks with a smile as she walks next to Ezra into the locker room.

"That's what they tell me." Ezra said as started to unlock her locker.

"Well has anyone…." Haruka pulled her shirt off, "showed you around yet?"

"No." Ezra says with a blush and also started removing her clothes for a shower.

"Well I guess I will then." Haruka winked at Ezra and walked into the shower, her towel lying over her shoulder. Ezra watched Haruka walk into the foggy shower area and blushed more at Haruka's nakedness.

Ezra tentatively walked into the shower area firmly grasping her towel around herself. Ezra really wasn't a terribly shy person when it came to her body, but something about Haruka's complete disregard for clothing made her cling to her towel as though it was a life saver and she was drowning.

"Are you going to stand in the doorway all day or are you going to take a shower." Came an eerie voice from the foggy shower room. Ezra couldn't see anything past the thick haze.

"Haruka is that you?" Ezra called out as she slowing walked into the tiled area. The tiles wet clammy surface making her shiver, right now she needed a hot shower.

The fog cleared around Haruka, she was standing under one of the showerheads. The water cascaded around her, smoothing down her short hair. Ezra watched a river of water travel down from her hair down her strong back, over firm buttocks and down long, smooth legs and pool around Haruka's feet.

"Scratch that a cold shower." Ezra muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Haruka yelled over her shoulder, her eyes close.

"Oh…nothing just said I need a shower." Ezra yelled back, Haruka just nodded.

As Ezra finally calmed herself down enough to shower, she heard humming coming from Haruka's general direction.

"Is that you?" Ezra asked without looking at Haruka.

"Is what me?" Haruka asked innocently.

"The humming is that you?" Ezra dipped her head under the showerhead washing the shampoo out of her hair.

"Maybe…." Haruka answered and turned off her shower.

"Maybe? What are you humming?" Ezra also turned off her shower.

"It's a song from a musical." Haruka wrapped her towel around her self and walked out of the shower area, Ezra was close behind her.

"What song? Which musical?" Ezra eagerly followed behind Haruka as they came to their lockers.

"Um…." Haruka bit her bottom lip, which made Ezra's knees go weak. "Its 'Popular' from 'Wicked'. You ever heard of it?"

"Oh yeah, one of my favorites!" Ezra exclaimed as she pulled on her undergarments.

"Really!" Haruka was delighted; usually no one knew what she was talking about. "I love Wicked. I read the book just for the subtext." Haruka pulled on her pants and undershirt.

Ezra pulled on her skirt and blouse. "Subtext…. what subtext?"

"Between Glinda and Elphaba." Haruka buttoned up her shirt, grabbed her shoes and closed her locker. "They were totally in love with each other and didn't know it."

"I never saw that." Ezra grabbed her school things and followed behind Haruka as she walked toward the school's main campus.

"Yeah, well maybe I'm biased. I always look for the lesbian couple in everything I watch." Ezra giggled.

"Now why would you do that?" Ezra asked.

"Because she's a lesbian." The new voice came from Michiru, her hands on her hips and her foot tapping impatiently.

"Hey Michi-poo," Haruka said, Michiru glared at her. Haruka walked over to Michiru and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Haruka turned around to Ezra, her arm around Michiru's shoulder.

"Ezra I'd like to introduce you the little woman, Kaioh Michiru. Michiru this is Ezra Gray. She's the new student and is on the track team with me." Haruka smiles at Ezra.

Michiru looked up at Haruka skeptically, "Uh huh, well that being so we need to hurry or you are going to be late for class...again."

"If I'm late you're late you're late too." Haruka said in her own defense. Michiru flipped her hair over hair shoulder. Ezra stared as Michiru's aqua hair fell gracefully around her shoulders.

"I'm never late." Michiru said with a huff, breaking the spell around Ezra. "I arrive at a location at the exact moment I'm suppose to be there." Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, lets go before we…I mean I am late." Haruka and Michiru turned around and started walking for the main campus building, Haruka with a protective arm over Michiru's shoulder. Ezra watched them leave as light from heaven shined down upon them and flower petals floated around their retreating backs.

Ezra rubbed her eyes, "Oh, this is going to be an interesting year."

"Hey Ezra!" Haruka yelled, "Hurry up can't have you late on your first day."

"Um…yeah, ok." Ezra ran up to the couple quickly falling in step with them, the heavenly light now descending upon the trio.

Else where on ther other side of campus, Makoto silently stalked down the hallway toward the newspaper room ignoring the underclassmen as they cautiously tried to wish her a good morning. After finally separating herself from Michiru and her insistent questions on the condition of her emotional state Makoto really wasn't in the mood with dealing with anyone; however, business needed to be conducted and that business was Minako and her silly exposé.

Really when you thought about it who cares about a high school newspaper anyways, no one remembers anything about high school after graduation and she probably wouldn't see any of these people after then. So Haruka, Michiru and herself would have a difficult year after the paper comes out, it would only be a few months until graduation and everyone would forget about the whole lesbian threesome thing. Its not like it was going to be printed in some real tabloid where it could affect Michiru or Haruka's future careers.

Not that it would be very difficult for Minako to send the article to a local tabloid, Makoto thought. They would probably love a story about three high school girls shacking up together, especially one of those three girls being Kaioh Michiru, heiress to the Kaioh fortune and international violinist. If word got out that Michiru was involved in such an act it could ruin the classy sophisticated image her agents were trying so hard to present.

Haruka was having a hard enough time making a name for her self in the racing circuit. Haruka's age and gender were often under criticism. No woman as young as Haruka had ever raced professionally before and nothing came easy for her. The last thing that Haruka needed was to be outed not only as a lesbian but a lesbian in an alternate lifestyle relationship.

Makoto rubbed her head she was getting a headache, "Too much thinking Makoto, way to much thinking." Finally reaching the door with "NEWSPAPER" painted on it Makoto grabbed the doorknob and took and a deep breathe before opening the door and finding…chaos.

The newspaper room was a compete disaster. Papers where everywhere, pens thrown here and there, ink stains on the floors, piles of rejected articles crumpled up and thrown into trash cans that were over flowing. The newspaper staff was running around trying to finish up work for the issue that would be coming out at the end of the week. Makoto cleared her throat and the entire room stopped. Makoto nervously smiled at the staring staff.

"Um…I'm looking for Aino Minako. Does anyone know where she is?" Everyone in the room pointed to the office in the back with the words Editor-in-Chief boldly painted a crossed it. "Thank you" Makoto smiled and tried to quickly move through the room eyes following her. When she reached the door she lightly knocked and took a quick glance over her shoulder. All the students were still staring at her; it made Makoto's back itch between her shoulder blades.

"Come in!" came a muted voice from the other side of the door. Makoto quickly entered the room and shut the door behind her. If Makoto had thought that the outer office was a disaster she was in no way prepared for the insanity that was Minako's office. The piles of books and magazines, newspapers and scrap paper where so tall that Makoto had to step on her tiptoes to see over them.

"Minako, are you back there?"

"Over here." Cried a pile of papers to the left of the desk. Makoto moved around Minako's desk trying not to step on anything.

"Minako we need to talk." Makoto finally got through the mess and saw Minako bent over a computer furiously typing away.

"Not right now I'm in the middle of something." Minako said dismissing Makoto with a wave of her hand. Makoto started to get angry, her day had not started out well and it wasn't getting in better.

"No!" Makoto barked, "We are going to talk about this right now!" Makoto swung her arm back and knocked over a pipe of old newspapers causing pages to go flying around the room and float down like leaves thus the final conclusion of Makoto's temper tantrum was rather anti-climatic.

Minako looked up from her computer and looked at Makoto. "Well if you are going to destroy my office…" Makoto looked around.

"It was destroyed long before I got here." Minako just glared at her.

"Like I was saying, if you are going to destroy my office you might as well say whatever it is you came to say." Makoto took in a couple of deep breaths to calm herself.

"I don't want to you print the exposé about Haruka, Michiru and myself." Minako smirked at Makoto.

"And why shouldn't I?" Minako folded her arms over her chest.

"Because it's the right thing to do. It's not nice to print on the front page someone's personal life." Makoto tried to remain calm.

"Tabloids do it all the time and people just eat it up. People don't want right or good they want juicy." Minako stood up and started to gather some on the pages Makoto had spilled across the floor. Makoto watched her for a second.

"Well, you came on to me, how would you like it if everyone thought you were a lesbian? You can't write an exposé on something you're doing too." Minako looked up at Makoto

"Yes you can." Minako stood up her arms full of newspaper. "I'm bi Makoto, and everyone already knows it. No gossip to spread there. You are going to have to try harder than that if you don't want me to publish this story."

"What would it take for me to convince you not to publish this?" Minako smirked. "I'll do whatever you want." Makoto said defeated.

"Whatever I want?"

"With in reason. I'm not going to commit and crime for this, for you." Makoto thought for a second and then looked at Makoto with devious eyes. Right then Makoto was wishing she had just stayed in bed.

"Well there is one thing…nah you'll never do it." Minako dismissed the thought with a hand gesture similar to the move she had made when she had dismissed Makoto earlier.

"Don't be like that, you know I'll do it. Just tell me." Makoto folded her arms across her chest. This was not going to end well.

"Well, I have been rather lonely lately. I could use a new…_friend_."

"Friend…as in girlfriend. You know I'm in a relationship." Makoto was perplexed by Minako's offer. "Are you blackmailing me into dating you?"

"I wouldn't call it blackmail, I prefer the term negotiate, but anyways yes, I want you, Kino Makoto, to date me on the side. I really don't mind being the other woman. It's really a lot more fun."

"I don't know…I mean I can't do that to Michiru." Makoto pleaded with Minako.

"Well, its up to you." Minako made an act of looking around her desk. "Now where did I put that number for the local gossip column?"

"Fine," Makoto said, "I'll do it. When do I need to pick you up?" Minako bounced up and down and wrapped her arms around Makoto.

"Yea!" Minako gave Makoto a quick peck on the cheek, "You can pick me up at 7:30 tomorrow evening and you better take me somewhere nice. You will be my girlfriend and will be trying to impress me, remember."

"Yeah, I get it." Makoto said as she removed her self from Minako's grasp and started to leave the office. However just before she left the office Minako called after her.

"Oh and remember Makoto, this is our little secret, or I print your little secret." Makoto sighed and left the office closing the door behind her.

The other students took a quick glance at Makoto and when she glared at all of them they quickly returned to their work. Makoto left the newspaper room.

"Yep, should have stayed in bed."

Alright, so that's the end of this chapter…I'm not promising anything further for quite a while. This has been sitting around for way too long. I don't know if I'm going to be able to finish anything anymore but I will try to finish this story at least…maybe…don't hold your breath.

So thank you for reading, hopefully I'll put out another chapter before everyone forgets about me.

Wuffers


End file.
